La mejor recompensa
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La guerra ha terminado.La profecía se ha cumplido,pero,¿realmente está todo solucionado?Es tiempo de recibir explicaciones,sorpresas y la recompensa,aunque esta sea inesperada.


**¡Hola!Aquí estoy otra vez con mis locuras.Llevaba mucho tiempo con esta historia en mi cabeza y,aunque no ha quedado exactamente como yo quería,no he podido resistir la tentación de subirlo.Espero de corazón que os guste,porque lo he escrito con mucho cariño.Bueno,ya sabéis:todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling,excepto los que no reconozcáis.Sólo me queda una cosa por decir:**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

Por fin.

No se podía creer que al fin hubiese terminado esa horrible pesadilla. Se quedó mirando todo el campo de batalla, haciendo un recuento inconsciente de los daños pero, sobretodo, buscándola a _ella_.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso al no verla, a pesar de buscarla por todos sitios. Poco importaba el cadáver que yacía ante él. Poco importaban los gritos de victoria de los aurores, la Orden y el Ministerio.

A él sólo le importaba lo ocurrido hace unas horas…

FLASH BACK

_-¡Harry¡Harry, por favor, espera!_

_Se volvió al oír esa conocida voz. Maldición. Se suponía que Ron había conseguido encerrarla en una torre…ya hablaría con él más tarde; si volvía, claro._

_-Harry, ni se te ocurra que voy a quedarme aquí como una dama medieval esperando que vuelvas. Voy a luchar a tu lado._

_El moreno intentó protestar, dar todos los lógicos argumentos que había estado pensando a lo largo de largas semanas en las que había estado entrenando y pensando, pero al verla a los ojos, entendió que, si no había conseguido dejarla fuera de la lucha en los últimos siete años, ni el mismísimo Voldemort conseguiría impedir a esa mujer que luchara a su lado._

_-Herms, es peligroso, ya lo sabes, y seguro que irá directamente a por ti, y…_

_-Harry.-el moreno volvió a mirarla a los ojos, quedando hipnotizado por el valor y el cariño que despedían.-No voy a dejarte solo. Ni ahora ni nunca. Vamos a salir ahí, vas a luchar con ese loco maníaco y vas a vencer, porque hay muchas cosas que tienes que explicarme.-el chico empalideció.- ¡Oh, si! Ni sueñes que voy a olvidar ese beso._

_El rostro del moreno fue adquiriendo un curioso tono rosado, ante la mirada tierna de la Gryffindor. Tras unos segundos, la chica sonrió y se pegó a él, mirándolo a los ojos a pesar de la evidente diferencia de altura._

_-¿Confías en mí?-Harry se quedó sorprendido con esa pregunta. ¿Había puesto su propia vida en manos de esa chica, y aún le preguntaba que si confiaba en ella?-Harry, responde._

_-Te confío mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón. ¿Contenta?_

_A pesar de la cara de falso enfado del ojiverde, la castaña sonrió._

_-Entonces, lucha, para que podamos seguir esta conversación. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo._

_Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, Hermione cubrió los labios del moreno con los suyos propios, uniéndolos en un beso cargado de ternura, de promesas, de pasión y de amor. Justo cuando Harry empezaba a reaccionar, Hermione se separó, y el moreno, muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a tomar su papel como jefe del "bando de la luz"._

_Sin embargo, ahora no peleaba por venganza, ni por odio. Peleaba porque había prometido volver, y quería terminar esa interesante conversación con su "amiga"._

FIN FLASH BACK

Le había hecho la promesa y la había cumplido; el cadáver de Voldemort yacía frente a él, como una prueba factible de que por fin lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, ella no aparecía por ningún sitio. No la había visto desde que empezó a pelear con tres mortífagos a la vez. Debería estar preocupado por mucha más gente a la que apreciaba: Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, etc.

Y, aún así, solo podía pensar en ella y en por qué diablos no aparecía…

De repente, alguien se colgó de su cuello. Durante un segundo se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer, pero inmediatamente reconoció esa presencia: era ella. Estaba viva y a salvo. Inconscientemente, buscó algún tipo de herida, pero su inspección no duró mucho. Tras besarlo en la frente con alivio, Hermione lo cogió de la mano y, cuando descubrió hacia dónde lo dirigía, intentó detenerla. Tras intentar que continuara andando sin obtener resultado, Hermione se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Confías en mi?

Eso bastó para que Harry siguiera andando, dejándose guiar por ella, hacia el cadáver de su enemigo, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes. Una vez allí, la ojimiel se agacho e, intentando no tocar la piel de Voldemort, cogió su varita. Sonriendo satisfecha, se giró hacia un sorprendido Harry mientras sacaba un papel de su túnica.

-Es un hechizo de magia antigua. Debes recitarlo con el corazón totalmente libre de cualquier sentimiento negativo.

El ojiverde miró a su _amiga_ asombrado. ¿Tenía que recitar un hechizo que jamás había hecho, y encima debía tener el corazón totalmente libre de "malos sentimientos" cuando acababa de librarse de ese maldito ser? Debía estar de broma. Sin embargo, los ojos de Hermione no mostraban el más mínimo signo de estar bromeando; lo decía totalmente en serio.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, el ojiverde decidió que valía la pena intentarlo y que nada malo podía ocurrir si ella se lo decía. Asintiendo, cogió el papel y, levantando la varita, se dispuso a recitar el extraño hechizo. Sin embargo, volvió a ser interrumpido por Hermione.

-No, Harry. La varita no hace falta. Debes pensar en todos aquellos que esta guerra se ha llevado. Esta magia es sagrada, la varita no sirve. Sirven los sentimientos.

Sorprendido, el moreno obedeció, soltando la varita y cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco, la imagen de todos los fallecidos a los largo del reinado de terror de Voldemort fueron apareciendo en su mente. Abrió suavemente los ojos, y recitó con voz neutra el poema, tomado por algo extraño.

_Aquellos a los que injustamente el odio se ha llevado_

_antes de que su hora final hubiese llegado._

_Que se haga justicia en el mundo_

_Que lo que la magia quitó, devuelva._

_El infractor su culpa ha pagado_

_Que la magia ancestral y eterna_

_restaure lo que nunca debió ser alterado_

Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, mientras Harry decía las extrañas palabras, unas brumosas presencias blancas salían de la varita de Voldemort, que se había elevado en el aire. Las presencias fueron tomando forma poco a poco, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Ante ellos, tal como si fueran sueños, se encontraban las personas a las que Voldemort había asesinado por su propia mano: James y Lily Potter, algo desorientados, Cedric Diggory, y muchos otros. Sin embargo, a pesar de que muchas de sus víctimas estaban allí, faltaban otros muchos, aunque nadie dijo nada. La sorpresa había hecho mella en todos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Harry que, soltando el papel, se acercó a las figuras de sus padres, atónito.

-¿Papá…¿Mamá…¿Realmente estáis aquí?

Lilian Potter sonrió con ternura.

-Claro que sí, cariño.

El moreno no necesitó nada más. De un salto, se tiró a los brazos maternos sollozando. James se unió al abrazo, acariciándole el pelo a su hijo con cariño, mientras Harry se soltaba de su madre con cierta reticencia para abrazarlo a él.

En ese momento, dos figuras salieron de entre la gente, acercándose a la recién encontrada familia. Sirius Black se plantó frente a James, mirándolo muy serio.

-Dime algo que sólo el verdadero James Potter sabría.

El nombrado sonrió con diversión, ignorante de que las lágrimas empezaban a humedecer el cristal de sus gafas, y miró a su amigo.

-En sexto curso me obligaste a ayudarte a hechizar a Jennenson por ponerle la mano encima a Katherine, en recompensa por mantener la boca cerrada en relación al asunto de aquel libro…

Dos segundos después, los dos amigos se abrazaban, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras invitaban a Remus a unirse al reencuentro. En ese momento, una voz femenina con un toque de furia se escucho.

-¡Black, si no fuera porque estoy deseando darle un abrazo a Lils, te juro que me encargaba personalmente de dejar a tu estúpida familia sin descendencia!

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, que aún se preguntaban como podían ponerse a reír con lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos, Lily Potter empezó a reírse al escuchar el comentario y la voz que lo emitía.

-Será mejor que empecemos a ayudar y dejemos explicaciones y extirpaciones genitales para más tarde.

* * *

Varias horas después, cuando los asuntos más urgentes habían sido solucionados, el trío, los Merodeadores, Lily y dos mujeres desconocidas se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Desde que habían aparecido, Harry no se había separado de sus padres, con la consiguiente sonrisa de los demás. En ese momento, la familia Potter se encontraba sentada en un sillón. Los demás, repartidos por toda la sala, esperaban en silencio algún tipo de explicación, excepto Sirius y la extraña mujer, cada uno en un extremo, refunfuñando entre dientes.

Finalmente, tras recibir los mimos de su madre, Harry decidió preguntar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos.

-¿Cómo es posible que estéis aquí?

El matrimonio se miró, y la pelirroja sonrió, besando la frente de su hijo.

-Bueno, cariño, me parece que eso te lo tiene que explicar tu encantadora amiga¿no es así?

La castaña asintió, un poco ruborizada.

-Verás, Harry¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a tu casa en el Valle de Gódric?

El moreno asintió.

-Sí, íbamos a buscar alguna pista, y te enamoraste de la biblioteca.

La ojimiel ignoró el "cómo no" del pelirrojo.

-Bien, pues allí encontré mucha información acerca de tu madre. Me llamó mucho la atención, así que empecé a investigar y, tras algunos meses, encontré a las dos mujeres que mejor la conocían, Katherine y Jennifer.

Las dos aludidas asintieron.

-¿Cómo que "las encontraste"?

-A eso tenemos que responder nosotras, Harry.-el moreno dirigió su mirada a la mujer rubia.-Verás, durante Howarts, tu madre y nosotras éramos las mejores amigas. Al salir, seguimos manteniendo esa amistad e íbamos periódicamente a tu casa, aún cuando tus padres tuvieron que esconderse. Cuando…cuando Lils y James murieron, nosotras tuvimos que huir del país. Voldemort nos buscaba a ambas, y los mortífagos no iban a descansar hasta acabar con nosotras.

Tras esto, hubo unos minutos de silencio. De repente, la cálida mirada de Lily se volvió fría e insondable, y miró a sus amigas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que huisteis vosotras?

Ambas mujeres bajaron la mirada.

-Lils…Dumbledore nos impidió hacernos cargo. Cambió los papeles y lo manipuló todo de tal forma que nadie pudiera darnos la custodia.

La mirada de Lily daba auténtico miedo, así que nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Su marido la abrazó para intentar calmarla, misión potencialmente peligrosa en ese momento.

-Un momento. ¿Qué queréis decir con que Dumbledore no os permitió tener mi custodia? Pensé que era Sirius el titular si algo les pasaba a mis padres…

En ese momento, a pesar de los tenso de la situación, James, Lily, Jennifer y Remus sonrieron a la rubia.

-Katherine, me parece que deberías presentarte formalmente si queremos que el pobre chico comprenda la historia…

La nombrada fulminó con la mirada a sus amigas, pero suspiró y, evitando mirar a Sirius, obedeció.

-Harry, mi nombre es Katherine Eleine Black Thomas.

Ante esto, el Moreno se quedó mudo y, cuando pudo recuperar algo de voz, se dirigió a su amiga.

-Herms¿tú sabías que Sirius estaba casado?

-Créeme, Harry, yo me quedé tan sorprendida como tú cuando descubrí en los archivos que Katherine Thomas habías pasado a ser Katherine Black, sobre todo después de lo que me contaste acerca de lo que viste en el pensadero.

Ninguno de los adultos se atrevió a preguntar que significaba eso. Katherine siguió con la explicación al ver que el ojiverde se había recuperado del shock.

-Bueno, como sabrás, tus padres dispusieron que, si algo les ocurría, la custodia pasaría automáticamente a Sirius. Cuando Voldemort los asesinó, todo el mundo pensó que él había sido el traidor, de modo que no podía cuidar de ti al estar en Azkaban. Es ese caso, tanto por ser su esposa como por el hecho de que, teniendo en cuenta que él también era auror, podía pasarle cualquier cosa, la custodia pasaba a estar en mis manos. Lils dejó perfectamente claros los documentos, sin ningún tipo de cabo suelto. Si algo les pasaba a James y Lily Potter y a Sirius Black, tu custodia debía ir a para a mis manos o a las de Jenni. Sin embargo, Dumbledore lo manipuló todo y me lo impidió.

Aunque estaba asombrado, Harry procesaba toda la información rápidamente, por lo que las dudas acudían con bastante rapidez.

-¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore hacer eso¿Y por qué huisteis del país?

-Harry, soy el último de los Black, y sobretodo, un Black renegado. Si los mortífagos descubrían que estaba casado, irían a por ella. No podía permanecer en Inglaterra.

Sirius había respondido con voz totalmente indiferente, pero Remus y James lo conocían, de modo que lo abrazaron.

-Bueno, y si vosotras no tuvisteis la custodia¿quién la tuvo durante los últimos dieciséis años?

Ambas mujeres, Sirius y Remus se miraron sin atreverse a contestar. Lily era la dulzura en persona, pero cuando se enfadaba, era preferible enfrentarse a dementores hambrientos…Finalmente, viendo que ningún adulto contestaba, Harry decidió hacerlo.

-Tía Petunia se quedó con mi custodia, por todo el tema del hechizo de magia antigua…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, cuando todos los adultos de la sala se habían puesto a cubierto para protegerse.

-Albus Dumbledore, eres mago muerto.

La pelirroja salió echa una furia de la sala, y los tres adolescentes miraron a los adultos.

-Oye, aunque nos obligara a huir, le tenía cierto cariño a Albus; lo echaré de menos.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora después, una furiosa Lily Potter entraba por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, seguida del director y la Jefa de Gryffindor.

-Lily, por favor, tranquilízate. Albus hizo lo que consideró mejor en ese momento…

Las palabras de Minerva McGonagall quedaron opacadas por la mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

-Me da igual, Minerva. No tenía ningún derecho a dejar de lado mis disposiciones legales.

-Lilian, por favor, cálmate…

El enfado de la mujer aumentó considerablemente al oír cómo la llamaba el anciano.

-Escúchame bien, Dumbledore. Jamás, JAMÁS, vuelvas a llamarme así¿entendido?

El hombre pareció comprender que no era buena idea hacer enfadar a la bruja, por lo que intentó calmarla.

-Lily, hice lo que consideré mejor…

-Escúchame bien, Albus. No te olvides ni por un momento que yo no soy James, a mi no me trates como a una niña.-ignoró las protestas de su marido.-Cuando me enteré de la estúpida profecía, me encargué de dejar totalmente estipulado todos los temas legales referentes a Harry. Dije específicamente que, si algo nos llegaba a pasar a James o a mi, Sirius Black debía tener la custodia de nuestro hijo y, si algo le pasaba a él, la custodia debía pasar a manos de Kath, para que ella y Jenni lo cuidaran. ¿Me explicas por qué demonios ignoraste todas mis instrucciones?

-No las ignoré todas, Lily. La fortuna Potter pasó a manos de Harry en cuanto volvió a formar parte del mundo mágico, y ha podido hacer uso de ella cuando ha querido. En cuanto al tema de la custodia, la protección mágica que Harry tenía gracias a ti sólo serviría si estaba con alguien que compartiera tu sangre, y la única pariente viva que tienes es Petunia. Hice lo que era mejor.

-No, hiciste lo que te convenía a ti. Albus. Mi sacrificio protegía perfectamente a Harry frente a ese intento de serpiente, no hacía falta nada más. Petunia me odia, y seguramente habrá maltratado a mi hijo, culpándolo por mis errores y pecados.-los ojos culpables del director demostraron a Lily que estaba en lo cierto.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para controlar la vida de la gente? No eres más que un hombre, como todos lo demás, pero te crees Dios. Bien, pues te tengo una noticia¡no lo eres! No lo sabes todo y no era nadie para controlar la vida de la gente.

-Siento haber pensado en lo mejor para Harry, Lily.

-No, pensaste en lo que era mejor para ti y tu estúpido plan, Albus. James y yo decidimos luchar, y si hubieras cumplido mis órdenes, Harry también lo habría hecho por deseo propio, no porque tú lo manipularas. Me has decepcionado, Albus. Pensé que eras un buen hombre y te confié la seguridad de mi familia. Escúchame bien. James y yo hemos regresado, vamos a estar con nuestro hijo y a recompensarlo por los errores que tú has cometido. No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hijo, Albus. No deseo que se convierta en otra más de tus marionetas.

Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados. Lily siempre había sentido un profundo respeto y admiración por el director, y jamás le había hablado así. Que le hubiese prohibido acercarse a Harry era prueba de que estaba furiosa, dolida y, lo peor de todo: decepcionada.

El hombre asintió, conciente de que la mujer estaba furiosa y que la había decepcionado. Con la mirada gacha se fue a su despacho, seguido de la profesora McGonagall.

En la Sala Común, todos miraban impresionados a la pelirroja. Sus amigas sabían que reaccionaría así, por eso dieciséis años atrás, habían intentado convencer a Dumbledore de que siguiera las órdenes del matrimonio. El hombre, convencido de que nunca volverían, decidió ignorar las disposiciones legales de los Potter y hacer su voluntad. Intentaron calmarla, aún sabiendo que podría ser peligroso.

-Lily, sabemos que tienes toda la razón del mundo pero¿no crees que has sido un poco dura?

La pelirroja negó.

-No. Dumbledore ha manipulado a mucha gente, no sólo a nosotros.-sabiendo cual sería la siguiente pregunta, respondió.-Y de mi hermana me encargaré más tarde. Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría seguir oyendo la historia.

Saliendo del estupor en el que se habían sumergido tras la reciente escena, todos los presentes dirigieron de nuevo su mirada a Hermione, que tomó aire para tranquilizarse y continuar con la explicación.

-Bueno…la verdad es que, cuando salimos de aquella casa, me dio mucha lástima no haber podido mirar los libros. Allí había ejemplares que tienen mas de quinientos años de antigüedad, tanto mágicos como muggles.-Lily sonrió orgullosa.-Así que, sin poder resistirme, aproveché el permiso que teníamos para salir del colegio y fui varias veces a la mansión. Allí, revisé varios libros y algunas de las investigaciones de Lily, y se me ocurrió una loca teoría-pareció escucharse algo parecido a "tú no estás loca", pero ella continuó con la explicación.-Como no quería dar falsas ilusiones a Harry, lo mantuve todo en secreto. Investigué y, tras mucho trabajo, logré encontrar a Katherine y Jennifer, que me informaron de las investigaciones de la señora Potter y…

Con ese comentario, James sonrió orgulloso, pero Lily hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

-Llámame Lily, querida. El "señora Potter" me hace sentir vieja, y tu no tienes por qué hablarme con tanta formalidad.

Nadie entendió el comentario, pero Hermione asintió y continuó con la explicación.

-El caso es que me costó convencerlas de que regresaran a Inglaterra, pero comentar que Sirius y Remus estaban vivos, libres y _solteros_ hizo gran parte del trabajo.-cortó las risas del matrimonio Potter al ver el sonrojo de ambas mujeres.-Cuando no pudieron explicarme más acerca de las investigaciones de Lily, mantuve contacto con ellas por carta, informándolas del desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Mientras, aproveché mi tiempo en investigar alguna forma de vencer a Voldemort…

-¿No se suponía que eso lo explicaba la profecía?

El pelirrojo parecía un poco desorientado, y la castaña se apresuró a explicarse.

-La profecía sólo decía que debían enfrentarse y que sólo uno de los dos saldría vivo. Aún no se exactamente como Harry ha vencido a Voldemort, pero de eso hablaremos después. El caso es que me quedé sin ideas, de forma que repasé todos los acontecimientos desde la concepción de la profecía, y recordé que Harry me explicó lo que le dijo Dumbledore acerca de la razón por la cual sobrevivió al Avada: Magia Ancestral.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Algunos más que otros, conocían el poder de ese tipo de magia, pero no sabían que tenía que ver con todo aquello.

-El sacrificio de Lily fue un acto de amor puro, por lo cual, Harry quedaba protegido. Se me ocurrió empezar desde ahí, e investigué todos los libros de Magia Ancestral que había en la mansión Potter, en Howarts y un par de sitios más. Tras algunos meses, descubrí algo muy interesante en uno de los libros: decía que, al contrario que la magia negra o la normal, la Magia Ancestral es algo mucho más complejo. Empecé a atar cabos e hice un descubrimiento asombroso: cuando la vida de una persona es arrebatada antes de tiempo mediante magia, la propia magia impide que ese alma cruce al otro lado.-todos, excepto Lily, tenían cara de haberse perdido a mitad de la historia.-Es…como si, al ser algo injusto, se parara el ciclo natural de las cosas.-todos parecieron entender.-Eso, unido al hecho de que Voldemort había fragmentado su alma, hacía que las maldiciones no tuvieran el mismo efecto. Todos estaban muertos, sin duda, pero había una forma de hacerlos volver. El hechizo que te di, Harry, es sumamente antiguo, anterior a Howarts; probablemente, sea incluso un par de siglos anterior a Merlín. El caso es que, Voldemort había sido el causante de las muertes, y su varita, la ejecutora de las misma. Para que lo entendáis: recurriendo a la Magia Ancestral, una vez muerto Voldemort, la varita "revertía", por decirlo de forma entendible, sus acciones, de forma que los que fallecieron por efecto directo de la misma revivían. ¿Lo entendéis?

Todos asintieron, aunque no parecían muy convencidos.

-Sé que es algo muy complicado de entender, pero no os preocupes, es normal. El caso es que se ha hecho justicia y todos aquellos a los que Voldemort mató, han vuelto a la vida.

-Eh…Hermione…Voldemort no mató a Cédric, fue Colagusano.-Harry miraba a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

-Pero fue una orden directa de Voldemort, se ejecutó con su varita y, por lo que me comentaste, Peter se cortó la mano para hacer volver a Voldemort¿no?-el moreno asintió.-Entonces, es como si hubiese sido el propio Voldemort.

El chico asintió, aparentemente conforme con la explicación, y volvió a hundirse en los brazos de su madre. La verdad, después de tantas emociones, no le apetecía lo más mínimo enfrentarse a Hermione…

Al ver que nadie más hacía ninguna pregunta, la castaña se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar la sala para dejarles intimidad, arrastrando al pelirrojo con ella. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo.

-Hermione, gracias por todo.

La castaña se giró, para ver que Lily Potter la miraba a través de esos impactantes ojos verdes que ella conocía tan bien. Era conciente de que la bruja sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y dio gracias a todos los dioses porque su hijo no hubiese heredado esa perspicacia.

En la Sala Común se quedaron solos los Merodeadores, las tres chicas y Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos. De repente, el moreno sintió como su padre le revolvía el pelo y lo obligaba a levantarse del sillón y abandonar los mimosos brazos maternos.

-Harry, hijo, sal y arregla tus asuntos. Tu madre y yo estaremos esperándote aquí cuando vuelvas.

El chico intentó hacerse el desentendido, y miró a su padre con fingida sorpresa.

-Papa¿a qué te refieres? Yo no tengo asuntos que solucionar…

En vez de su padre, el que respondió fue su padrino, y su respuesta provocó las risas generales y el sonrojo de James.

-Porque se nota que estás tan completamente enamorado de Hermione como tu padre lo está de la pelirroja asesina. Créeme, Harry: tienes la misma mirada de idiota enamorado cuando miras a esa chica que la que tenía tu padre a los 17 años cuando miraba a tu madre. Sólo espero que no seas igual de pesado, porque entonces, compadezco enormemente al pobre Ron.

Ignorando totalmente a su padrino (lo quería mucho, pero a veces deseaba estrangularlo), se giró a ver su madre, que lo miraba enternecida.

-No hay mejor chica a la que le entregaría el corazón de mi único hijo. Ve y díselo, Harry. Te mereces ser feliz.

En un impulso que raras veces se había permitido, el joven Potter se abalanzó hacia sus padres y, tras darle un beso y una abrazo a cada uno, salió corriendo en busca de cierta castaña, mientras a sus espaldas dejaba un grito sospechosamente parecido a algo como "¡Ah, que bien, ahora que ya tiene a su madre ignora a su padrino¡Potter, ya verás cuando te encuentre!"

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de responder con un comentario a su padrino. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione y arreglar un par de asuntillos, como por ejemplo, ese beso justo antes de la batalla…

* * *

Hermione se dirigía a los exteriores de Howarts, sumida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, habían derrotado a Voldemort, y los padres de Harry habían revivido. Harry…la verdad, se había sentido furiosa con él por primera vez en su vida cuando descubrió que pretendía dejarla fuera de la batalla. ¿Por qué no podía entender que deseaba estar con él, luchar y vivir a su lado?

La ojimiel suspiró. La verdad, a veces Harry era el ser más despistado que había en la tierra, pero…inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a los labios y los acarició suavemente, con expresión soñadora.

Aún no podía creerse que ella, siempre tímida y correcta, se hubiera atrevido a besar a su mejor amigo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de _esa_ manera…Suspiró, intentando recobrar la razón. Había sido un momento emotivo, sin duda. Estaba terriblemente asustada de que le pasase algo, enfadada con él por no quererla a su lado en la batalla más importante de su vida y, desde luego, deseando que todo terminara para poder tener una conversación acerca de ese beso que le había dado la noche anterior. Lástima que saliera corriendo al ver que no estaba dormida. Sin embargo, aún terminada la batalla, no había podido hablar con él por culpa del jaleo y las explicaciones y, para que negarlo, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos tras haberle besado y dicho todo aquello.

En fin, parecía que, de nuevo, el bien ajeno iba a anteponerse a su propio corazón, y esa conversación quedaría retrasada o, incluso olvidada.

La castaña suspiró, sentándose a la orilla del lago. A su alrededor, aurores y personal del ministerio iban y venían de un lado a otro, llevando cadáveres o prisioneros. Nadie se atrevía a molestarla, pues parecía realmente una aparición que nadie sabía si era real o no.

Ajena a los movimientos, Hermione miraba el lago. Allí había pasado muchos momentos con Harry y Ron. Por ejemplo, allí le confesó a Ron que amaba a Harry. Contra todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo quería ir a echarle la bronca al ojiverde por no darse cuenta de nada (ironías de la vida), pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera. Había muchas cosas importantes por hacer, y no tenían tiempo de pensar en los sentimientos.

La joven sonrió. Allí se había celebrado, años atrás, la segunda prueba del Torneo. Por lo que más tarde le contaron, Harry pensó en salvarla a ella primero, aunque luego Krum se encargó de eso y el ojiverde salvó Ron. Aún así, Harry se había mostrado muy preocupado por ella, no dejándola tranquila hasta no asegurarse de su bienestar.

Si, aunque nunca llegasen a ser más que amigos, habían pasado momentos muy importantes juntos, y eso no podría quitárselo nadie nunca.

Metida en sus pensamientos y dando la espalda al semiderruido castillo, la castaña no notó que una figura masculina se salía del mismo, mirando en todas direcciones. Finalmente, la figura se fue acercando y, sin hacer ruido, se colocó tras ella. Tras esperar unos minutos y ver que no notaba su presencia, Harry decidió que, aunque observarla fuera sumamente placentero, tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer.

Con mucha suavidad para no provocarle un ataque de nervios, le colocó una mano en el hombro. La joven, ligeramente sobresaltada al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza para encontrar frente a ella al objeto de los mismos.

El joven se encontraba sonriendo, y con un gesto la animó a levantarse. La joven, extrañada, obedeció. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Se suponía que estaba con sus padres, disfrutando del reencuentro. El ojiverde pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues sonrió divertido.

-Estoy muy agradecido porque me hayas devuelto a mis padres, pero ellos van a estar aquí como mínimo 50 años y tendré tiempo de hablar con ellos. Ahora mismo, otros asuntos más urgentes e importantes requieren mi atención.

La joven bajó ligeramente la mirada, avergonzada. Realmente, guardaba la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarse a ese pequeño episodio en algunos días. Desde luego, en ese momento la valentía Gryffindor no le estaba sirviendo de mucho…

El ojiverde le sonrió y se quedó de pie en silencio, mirando el lago. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, decidió hablar.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de que mi madre esté furiosa con Dumbledore y yo entienda sus razones, tengo que reconocer que él me ha ayudado mucho. Cuando me reveló todo lo relacionado con la profecía no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se suponía que yo, un simple mago de diecisiete años, iba a terminar con el mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo. Sólo pensaba en pelear por venganza, para hacerle pagar por el asesinato de mis padres, de Cédric y de todos los inocentes que habían muerto en sus manos.

Hermione lo miraba con auténtico interés, aunque jamás a los ojos. El ojiverde decidió ignorar eso por el momento, y continuó con su relato.

-Sin embargo, desde hace un par de meses las cosas han cambiado mucho. Cada vez me importaba menos lo que Voldemort hacía y mi mente se concentraba más en los movimientos y comportamientos de cierta brujita castaña-la chica se sonrojó, y él sonrió divertido.-Hasta que, finalmente, el otro día llegué a la Sala Común y te encontré tumbada en el sofá, adorablemente dormida y me di cuenta de que, de haber sido realmente mi hermana como muchos te clasificaban, me habrían acusado de pervertido y encerrado por incesto.-sonrió divertido, aunque su rostro empezaba a ruborizarse.-Estabas preciosa, y me di cuenta de que no te veía como a mi mejor amiga, sino como a una mujer guapa, inteligente y con la que deseo estar. Entonces, te besé.

Ambos retiraron sus miradas, cada uno recordando ese breve encuentro de forma distinta. Finalmente, el moreno retomó su relato.

-Cuando sentí tus labios, me di cuenta de que los demás me importaban un comino, por mi podía irse en mundo mágico y el muggle al infierno, mientras tu siguieras conmigo. En ese momento, abriste los ojos y no supe como enfrentarme a la posibilidad de que salieras corriendo y nuestra amistad se fuere por al garete, así que el que huyó fui yo. Cuando avisaron del ataque, hice jurar a Ron que te encerraría en la torre, donde nadie pudiese encontrarte ni hacerte daño. Pero, como siempre, tuviste que hacer lo que querías y arriesgarte, y viniste para luchar a mi lado. Cuando me besaste, me convencí de que tenía que destruir a ese malnacido, no por venganza, sino para poder tener un mundo en paz donde poder disfrutar y expresar el amor que siento por ti. Tener la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, de volver para decirte que eres lo más importante de mi vida, y que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. La venganza desapareció de mi corazón y, tal y como Dumbledore dijo, el amor fue lo que derrotó a Voldemort. Más concretamente, mi amor por ti.

Tras el largo discurso, que oscilaba entre el monólogo y la declaración, ambos permanecieron mirándose en silencio, comunicándose sin palabras, como siempre había ocurrido.

Finalmente, Hermione se acercó al moreno y, colgándose de su cuello, sonrió.

-Realmente, eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría desear. Sin embargo, si amas como besas creo, Señor Potter, que te espera una vida entera de aguantarme. Te amo, con y sin maniático loco persiguiéndote, tímido o extrovertido. Pero, sobretodo, te amo por ser Harry. Mi Harry.

Eliminó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó de verdad, sin presiones ni miedos, disfrutando plenamente de la sensación.

Sí, desde luego, diecisiete años de sufrimientos habían valido la pena si esa era la recompensa por ello.

* * *

**Bueno,si alguien no ha entendido lo de la Magia Ancestral que me lo diga(yo misma me liaba un poco mientras lo estaba escribiendo).Espero que os haya gustado.¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
